Things Have Changed
by Sheepisasin
Summary: “But Ed, I know so little about alchemy, what help could I possibly be!” I insisted as he pulled me along a dirty road in Resembool. Ed's face was grim and bereaved. “A little is all you need if this turns out... badly.”
1. Prologue Part l

**I came up with this idea randomly. I have high hopes for it, and I think it's pretty good so far. Feel free to let me know if you disagree. =]**

"But Ed, I know so little about alchemy, what help could I possibly be?!" I insisted as he pulled me along a dirty road in Resenbool. Ed's face was grim and bereaved. "A little is all you need if this turns out... badly."

_That_ worried me. "What is exactly is this _thing_ that could turn out badly? How bad is badly, anyways?! Ed?" He was no longer answering. I struggled against his grip, but he remained firm.

"Brother, stop it. Stop!" Alphonse had been walking a little behind us, and now he had caught up and grabbed Ed's arm.

"Can't you see she doesn't want to?!" Al pried Ed's fingers apart and my hand was free. I clutched it to my chest, and glanced between the two boys anxiously.

Alphonse was the younger of the Elric brothers, but he was less rash and far more responsible. I blinked in surprise when Al's hand lifted and slapped Ed across the face.

Ed stared dumbly, unanswering. I felt my lip start to quiver with fear. I hated to see these boys like this- they were my best friends, and yet I stood idly watching them fight.

I had expected Ed to punch Al back, but he turned away guiltily.

"You should go home, Adel. Aunt Pinako will be worried...." Ed's voice was muffled, and I caught a glimpse of a glittering tear falling to the ground. I couldn't help it- I started to cry too.

"E-Ed? I- I-" I clutched to his back tightly, my eyes squeezed shut. "It's o-ok, I'll c-c-come. Just don't hu-hurt each other..." I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my sweater and stepped back. Al was gazing at me with a sweet expression, and Ed turned to look at me like I was insane.

"It's dangerous, and you'll get in trouble, Adel! Go home to your bed where it's safe, I-"

"And what about you guys? Do you think I don't care if you two die?!" I didn't wait for an answer, and I grabbed their hands with a stubborn expression and began to walk. "Lets go!"

Neither Ed not Al said anything, but they went without complaint. It was all too soon before we stood in front of their empty house. Ed let go of my hand and led the way in, but I was still wary to stay close to Al.

We went into their basement to their father's abandoned study. All of the furniture was pushed messily up against the dusty walls, and in the center of the room was an elaborate circle drawn with chalk. At the very center of the circle was a pile of things I couldn't recognize- it looked like dirt.

"What is this?" I asked Al. He looked down sadly, and somehow guiltily.

"We're bringing Mom back," he mumbled.

I gasped. "But that's.... that is...." What were these boys thinking?!

"We know what we're getting ourselves into," Ed said. "But we're not going to live without her."

I nodded and swallowed the tears threatening to come. I stood there in horror as Ed and Al knelt beside the circle.

"You'll know if we need your help," Ed told me over his shoulder, and before I could disagree he had forgotten me.

"Ready.... go!" he yelled, and the boys clapped their hands in unison and slammed their palms to the floor. I reached out my hand feebly to stop them. They shouldn't be doing this, it could only lead to horrible prospects. Why else was human transmutation against the laws of alchemy?

It was too late. I didn't understand what was happening around me. The world swirled and wavered in my vision, and I felt as if I just walked through the doors into a nightmare. There was a disarray of bright colors and loud noises, but then a scream broke through to my mind and I instantly jumped forward.

In the center of the room there was now a purple void. Beside me was Al, doing all he could. Ed... he was trying to hold on, but the void was pulling him in. At first I could hardly see, but suddenly the scene around me was crystal clear in my mind. He was slipping away.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked, and clambered after him. His eyes met mine before he vanished from my sight. Tears blurred my vision, and Al grabbed my leg to keep me from going farther. He was bleeding horribly, and something was wrong..... he was missing a leg... I screamed in fear, my face spattered in blood.

Then, the void was gone. I was dark, and quiet. I turned slightly, only to look away immediately. Where the void had been was now a soulless, ugly, pulsating, disfigured creature staring at us.

Only then I remembered that Al was in pain. His leg, gone...... I tried to wipe his face with my sleeve, and he pushed me away.

"Brother..... we have to help him.... Adel..."

"Is he dead?" I cried out, and my voice cracked with hysteria.

Al's breath was heavy. "His body is gone, but he is not dead.... I can bring his soul back from the Gate, and attach it to something else..." He opened his eyes and looked at me sorrowfully. "Adel, forgive me..."

Slowly, he withdrew a piece of chalk from his pocket and drew a transmutation circle. Tiredly, and wincing in pain, he clapped and pressed his hands to the floor. He glowed a bright blue.

He sat for a couple minutes, and I thought he must be dead too. But then, the life returned to his eyes and in a swift movement he pinned me to the floor.

I didn't realize what he was doing until after the deed was done. He took out his pocket knife and carved something into the back of my neck. It didn't hurt that much- the pain I had seen that night overpowered it- but I felt the warm blood trickle down my cheek.

I shut my eyes, waiting, and breathing heavily. I jerked when something did happen. It felt as if something was entering my body, something unnatural. I screamed with the benign sensation of someone trespassing. Something was _inside_ my body. I twitched, writhing on the floor for what seemed like hours. Silence. Somehow I had been able to notice that Al lay unconscious beside me, and that helped me regain my equilibrium. I gritted my teeth, and, with a sudden newborn willpower, stood up. I felt extremely full, like every space in my body was taken up. In a matter of seconds though, the sensation began to fade, until it was nothing more than an itch in the back of my mind.

_Adel, take Al to Aunt Pinako._

Ed's voice was strangely calm as it resonated through my head. I wondered if it was a dream, or a hallucination, but I shook it away. Whether or not Ed's voice was real, it didn't matter. Granny was the only one who could help Al now.

I dragged Al up the stairs and into the yard hastily. I could feel my tears of shock and fear threatening to break through my composure, and I had to act fast before I lost all sanity. There was an old wooden wagon, and I pulled him onto it. I was not strong enough to carry him.

From there I ran. I ran harder than I ever had in my life, the wagon bumping and banging behind me as it bounced over ruts and pebbles. Sometime up the road though, I saw a silhouette of a man. I planned to run past him – what time had I to spare? But he grabbed my shoulder and I was forced to a halt.

I fought against the man's grip, but he was strong. "Let – me – go!" I yelled at him.

He didn't, but instead turned on the flashlight he was holding in one hand and shone it in his face. I instantly recognized him as Colonel Roy Mustang. He had become a close family friend after the death of my parents in Ishbal, and a regular visitor in my home.

"What happened?" Roy insisted, glancing at Al's mutilated body. "Where's Edward?"

He stroked my cheek, expression softening as he saw the pain in my eyes. "You're covered in blood. Are you hurt?"

I glanced away, feeling the tears start. "They were... trying to bring their mother back. Ed is... gone, and Al..."

He didn't question further, and I knew he understood. "You're taking him to Pinako? I'll accompany you." Hastily, he grabbed my hand and the handle of the wagon, and we were running again. Again, faster than I thought possible, but I felt stronger with Roy at my side.

Den was barking when we arrived, and Granny stood alert on the porch, smoking her pipe. One look at the wagon behind me and my blood splattered face, and she had dashed inside, no doubt to prepare for what was to come.

Clumsily, I carried Al into the house with the help of Roy and dumped him on the couch, which Granny had laden with towels. Mustang stayed beside me, as if he was scared I would lose my wits if he left. Al was still breathing, a miracle from god, but it was harsh and ragged. I wondered if he would live, and it seemed as though something flinched in the back of my mind.

I dashed to get a bucket full of warm water and a cloth. Granny was calmly but efficiently searching the house for bandaging and madran to dull the pain.

Quickly, I wiped at Al's wounds. They were bad. Somehow, in my reverie, Al had lost his remaining leg as well, and the flow of blood was relentless. Knowing I couldn't do much, I pulled his shirt off and attempted to clean the remaining blood splatters off of him.

Granny was now beside me, a thick roll of gauze in her hands. Quickly, with trained expertise, she closed his wounds tightly. I finished wiping him down for the most part, and Roy laid a patchwork quilt over his defenseless body. I sat beside Al, holding his hand in mine as Granny cleaned up the mess. His face was ashen, and set in a painful, hard grimace- it was such an expression that no child of ten should wear.

I decided that I, also needed to wash up, and I was glad to find that Granny had already run me a bath. In my absence, I was glad to see that Den went and sat beside Mustang and Al's sleeping figure. It was reassuring to know that he was being protected.

Before stepping into the scalding hot water, I managed to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked completely different- dirty with blood and sweat, knotted, greasy hair, puffy red eyes. I looked away quickly, feeling extremely perverted for some reason. I wondered why I would feel that way, after looking at my own body. It was unnerving.

The water became dirty very fast, and it didn't take long for me to get out. However, when washing the soap out of my hair, I flinched- the wound on my neck was stinging. I stepped out hastily, wrapping myself in a fuzzy towel. I looked properly at myself in the mirror now, and I was glad to see that I looked normal again. My hair had returned to it's normal shade of copper-brown, unmatted, and my rosy cheeks glowed like normal. My eyes had calmed and I looked into them steadily. The normal green. I was relieved to see I was mostly okay - physically, if not emotionally.

But I was not smiling. Why couldn't I smile? It was because my heart was caught in the devil's vice, and every minute that passed it grew tighter. Tonight had changed everything.

* * *

I dressed in my warmest, most favorite pajamas and pleated my hair in a short braid before going back into the living room. It looked completely different- all the mess had been cleaned up, and Al was cleaner too- Granny had painstakingly washed his hair to the best of her ability and wrapped him tightly in blankets. She and Mustang now sat at the table drinking coffee, and talking quietly. I joined them after pouring myself a cup of juice.

"Ah, you look better," Roy said. I nodded. His expression softened. "Are you sure you're unharmed?"

"Yes, I-" I was going to deny an injury, but then I remembered. "Ah, my neck...." Just to check, I felt with my hand, and when I withdrew it, it was covered in fresh blood. I stared at it dumbly, but both Roy and Granny gasped in horror mingled with disgust. Roy immediately jumped up and wet down an old rag. I held out my hand to take it from him, but he insisted that he hold it to my neck himself.

"What happened?" Roy whispered shakily. It startled me, the uneasiness in his voice. He didn't seem the type to be repulsed by blood.

"I'm still a little fuzzy on the details," I admitted. I folded and unfolded my hands in my lap. "But.... Alphonse carved something on my neck with his pocket knife. A circular design. Of course, I couldn't see it." I heard Roy's breath hitch again, and the cloth drop to the floor.

"This... this is... this is a sigil!"

"And what does it mean?" I asked, and I was unable to hide the fear in my voice.

"I don't know," he muttered, and pressed the cloth to my neck again. I wasn't completely satisfied with that answer, mainly because it was blatantly obvious he knew more. I saw Granny give him a meaningful look, and I knew she was curious, too.

I supposed that I would have to wait until Al came to. There appeared to be much more to this story that no one was telling me. But I would find out.

"Okay," Roy stated. "Your wound has stopped bleeding for the most part. You'll just have to wait for it to scab over, I'm afraid." I nodded serenely, and he swiftly bandaged it up with gauze and medical tape.

"You must be tired, Adel," Granny said after Roy had resumed his seat. He looked as if he was going to object, but she continued. "You've had a tough night. You ought to go to bed. Most eleven year old girls go to sleep earlier than this, and that is on normal circumstances."

I really wasn't tired in the least. But I could tell Granny needed to discuss something important with Roy, so I didn't object. Silently, I headed to my bedroom and locked the door. Then, I got into my freshly made bed, which smelled of peppernuts and mint.

I sighed. There was something relaxing about sleeping with newly washed hair. As I closed my eyes, I realized that I actually _was_ tired- I didn't want to be able to think anymore. My imagination was far too active.

I felt myself drifting away, and just before I lost consciousness, I swore I could have heard Ed's charming, distinctive voice tell me something.

_Goodnight, Adel._

I dreamed strange things that night. The average person would blame them on my overactive mind, but I knew better. They were significantly linked to the previous events. There was no doubt about it.

The first thing I dreamed was from a long time ago. I watched as a two-year-old Edward ran down a dirt road to his house, and to Trisha and Hohenheim. He ran into his mother's arms, and his father ruffled Ed's hair playfully. This was the strangest part- I had never actually _met_ Hohenheim, Ed and Al's father; I hadn't even known his name hitherto the dream. It's not like it was ever mentioned who he was. I just knew. I also remember carrying a strong sense of Deja vu, like it was real, or had happened before. But how could I dream a real memory that actually happened, when I wasn't present?

The same kinds of dreams recurred over and over again all through the night, like broken records. They all felt like memories, but I'd never been present at a single one.

That was the first sign that something was really, really wrong.

I dressed myself quietly and headed into the kitchen even quieter. It was early, and Roy had stayed overnight I was sure. He liked to sleep in, and I didn't want to wake him up accidentally; he could be a real scrooge in the morning.

I cheerfully cracked an egg into a frying pan and started my toast. I only then remembered the previous night's events, and my mood was instantly melancholy. Carefully, I tiptoed over to the couch.

Al looked peaceful in sleep. His mouth was wide open, and a small amount of drool was trailing at the side. I smiled to see he looked half content, and I was extremely relieved to see Al's chest rising and falling at a normal rate. I left, not wanting to disturb him, and my breakfast was ready.

I poured myself a glass of milk, but eyed it suspiciously when I sat at the table, the rest of my breakfast laid out in front of me. Somehow, it seemed particularly unappetizing. I shrugged it off- once I started eating, I was sure that feeling would go away. Besides; I had finished off my morning meal with a glass of milk every single day of my life, and that wasn't about to change now.

I seemed that I had woken Granny, and she wobbled into the kitchen, followed by the Colonel. His eyelids drooped, and he dragged his feet as he walked. Apparently he had been pulled out of bed against his will.

I felt strangely hungry, even after I finished eating my normal portions. What was more, I still couldn't bring myself to drink my milk. Instead, I poured myself a large bowl of cereal, and mixed some plain yogurt into it. That too, was also gone in a matter of minutes.

Roy eyed me apprehensively, as he had already regained his composure. "Do you usually eat this much, Adel?"

I searched through the cupboards for something else to eat, though I was still chewing a granola bar. "I'm hungry, though!"

It was only after I had consumed my normal breakfast, with the addition of cereal, two apples, a granola bar, three cold sausages, and a bagel with cheese. Both Granny and Roy were continually glancing furtively at me like I was insane.

I finally sat down at the table again. I had still not drunken my milk. Cautiously, I reached for it and pulled it closer, under my nose. I sniffed it. It smelled fine. I was being ridiculous.

Closing my eyes and pretending it was water, I sipped it.

My reaction was instantaneous. I jumped up, covering my mouth with both of my hands – the glass fell to the floor and shattered – and ran outside. I tried to be discrete as I was violently sick behind a bush, throwing up everything I had eaten that morning. Slowly and guiltily, I walked back inside the house.

Roy's expression was of amusement. "Perhaps you shouldn't have eaten so much."

I scowled at him, and avoided looking Granny in the eye. She knew I usually didn't eat much in the morning, and she _knew_ that I drank milk everyday. Moreover, she knew something was wrong.

And something _was_ wrong. I just didn't know what.

I climbed out of my window to go for a walk. It was the only way to pass the time until Al woke up.

I tried not to think as best as I could. It could only make things worse, that much was for certain. Instead, I tried to put all of my attention to the grazing sheep. I really loved sheep, and it was spring so there were many newborn lambs. They were adorable, running around, chasing each other and making cute little noises- it was enough to entertain me for the meanwhile. They portrayed such a happy, simple lifestyle.

I hoped desperately that Al would awaken today. I couldn't go another day without answers, and I was beginning to feel strangely uneasy within myself, a sensation foreign to me. What was more, it felt like I was never alone. Even when I was bathing, I had somehow felt that someone was watching me.

I gasped when I blushed as I thought of my nude body. There was something seriously wrong with my brain.

**Okay, so if you didn't get it from the summary or the first chapter, let me make it more simple. Adel exists instead of Winry - she carries the same relationship with Ed and Al as Winry does. So she goes with them when they are going to resurrect Trisha, and alternatively, Ed's body is lost whilst Al loses both of his legs. As for Adel... I can't say quite yet, although it is kind of blatant.  
**

**Also, The death of Adel's parents in Ishbal is sort of a mutual understanding. No one holds a grudge against Roy for it.**

**I hope everyone understands, and if you don't I emplore you to let me know.  
**


	2. Prologue Part ll

**Ha, I just realized that I forgot ot put a disclaimer in the Prologue Part l. Therefore, I will now write a disclaimer that speaks for the rest of the story.**

********DISCLAIMER********

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the characters, setting, or plotline. If I did, I would be a very rich Japanese person living in Japan enjoying some bubble tea right now, instead of writing this.**

Most of my day was wasted there, sitting in a field of sheep. I didn't regret it though- watching them let me forget everything. It was like a different world, and I was a different person- at the very least, it was a moratorium on life. A peaceful, meditative segment of reality that I was immensely grateful to.

The sun began to set, and a sheet of gold was draped across the sky. Slowly, I decided to make my way back home. My legs were sore from lack of mobility, and my eyes hurt from not blinking enough, but I had remembered that I should have spent the day helping Granny make Al's automail, which he would no doubt require. But, then again, Granny was a miracle worker. I wouldn't be surprised if she had finished both legs already, and I rejoiced at the prospect. I really _hated_ building automail.

When I stepped into the house, the floor creaked loudly. Roy glanced up from the book he'd been reading.

"So you've finally returned. Pinako was worried. You shouldn't stay out for so long without any notice."

I glowered at him sourly, and surprising myself in my sudden bad mood. He looked taken aback, but shrugged and continued reading. That was the great thing about Roy. He wasn't nosy, and he always seemed to understand. I supposed that came from his extreme intelligence.

Anyways, after casting a glance to the still sleeping Alphonse on the couch, I ran up the stairs to where Granny would be.

Sure enough, she was there and working on Al's automail. To my disappointment though, she hadn't even completed the first leg. Mechanically, I brought some basic parts to her workbench and, after examining Granny's measurements, began to assemble Al's future left leg.

I didn't say anything, unsure if there _was_ anything to say. Granny broke the silence a couple minutes later.

"You seem a little bit off today," she pointed out as she picked up a large screwdriver.

I shrugged. "Do I?" what else could I say? Even if I _was_ a little off, it's not like I knew the reason.

"Yes. You didn't drink your milk this morning. You ate an abnormal amount of food for breakfast, then threw it up. Then, you go off on your own all day without telling me."

I caught onto her thinking quickly. "Are you _implying_ something, Granny?"

She turned to me, defiant. "And what if I am?"

I scowled. "Everyone is Resenbool knows me, and if I came to any one of them with an idea like that, you know they would tell you. Besides, what man would take advantage of a twelve year old girl? Are you really that dumb?" How could she come up with an idea like that, in a situation like this?

Granny turned away from me to continue working. "Ah, I always forget, you are younger than you seem."

"Thanks," I replied dryly. Then an idea hit me.

"You didn't say anything to Roy...?"

"Of course not. Even an old hag like me knows when to keep her mouth shut."

I sighed in relief, but after that there was a uncomfortable silence hanging in the room. Only about fifteen minutes later I left with the excuse of making dinner.

I breathed deeply as I carefully seasoned the vegetable soup. It wasn't like Granny to come up with such strange notions. Nonetheless, I couldn't deny that she was right about one thing; I had been acting aberrant. I really, _really_ hoped that Al would wake up soon. I couldn't take this stress for much longer.

As soon as the soup was hot and the biscuits baked, I called Granny and Roy to the table. Den sat by my feet, as was the usual. We served ourselves and began the meal in silence.

Roy cast both Granny and I a few fleeting looks.

"Did something happen?" he asked bluntly when neither of us made eye contact with him. We both instantly declined his inquiry. He rolled his eyes, and I was sure that he muttered something under his breath including the words 'women' and 'irritating'. I couldn't help but chuckle, and I tried to disguise it as a cough. Roy smirked his victory.

After supper (we had eased into a badinage only after Roy's intense prompts) I washed the dishes slowly, not wanting to go finish Al's automail. Somehow, though, I couldn't help but wonder if the real reason was that I didn't want to be alone with Granny. Anyhow the dishes required cleaning.

Even after dinner, Den stayed strangely close beside me, more so than he had in years. It reminded me of the way Den used to be with Ed. Maybe the dog was lonely without my friend's company, though that didn't make much sense because they had been together yesterday. I shrugged it off, regarding it as merely dog-owner bonding time. It's not like it was anything to complain about.

The rest of the night passed without any significant event. I went to 'bed' early because, honestly, there was nothing better to do. Anyways, I was really reading under my covers, and I didn't want to be bothered.

It seemed as though I had no will to stay awake. I was gone to the world in less than twenty minutes.

* * *

I tiredly dragged myself out of bed the next day. I had to do the weeks laundry today, as well as my regular house chores.

Once in the kitchen, I poured some coffee (Granny was already up, but probably upstairs) and sat a the table. My body felt heavy, and leaden today. To my surprise, a small voice called out to me.

"Adel?"

I jumped up, knocking my mug over in the process. But I didn't care.

"Al!" I ran over to him. He looked good- the blankets were covering his bottom half. I gently hugged him, not sure if he was still in pain.

"When did you wake up?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Very late last night."

"WHAT?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!"

"You sleep like a rock, Adel. Or have you forgotten? Anyways, Aunt Pinako didn't want to bother you."

"Damn that old hag," I muttered. I heard a familiar smoky laugh behind me.

"Good morning to you too, Adel," Granny told me, with a cocked brow. Then she turned to Al. "How're you feeling, Alphonse?"

"Pretty good. Well, my upper half at the very least." he grimaced. I realized that he still must be in extreme pain. It would only get worse, though, when we had to connect his nerves to the automail. I felt really sorry for him.

Granny nodded. "I've finished your automail- in record time. I just need to make a few more adjustments, and we'll start working on you tonight."

He nodded, seemingly unaware of the pain required in attaching automail. It was probably better that way.

Then she let us be, going out to water the flowers and weed the dirt. I was grateful to her for that- I had questions that only Al could answer, and I desperately needed them to be so privately.

Hastily, I pulled a kitchen chair up to the chesterfield, and Al sat up better , wincing in the process.

"I suppose you must be really mad with me. I assure you, you have every right to be."

"That's right, Al! You had me so worried, sleeping for so long too! Jeepers!"

He stared at me, dumbfounded, but quickly recovered. "Err... Adel, how's brother?"

Now _I_ was the one confused. Could it be that Al didn't know Ed had never come back from the gate? I suddenly felt very guilty. I had been relying so much on Al's reassurance that Ed was still alive, I had barely spared Ed a thought.

"Al.... Ed isn't here."

The young boy frowned. "What are you talking about? Ed is.... wait, you really... _haven't realized?_" Al shook his head in disbelief.

It must've been something really important that I'd missed. "What is it, Al?"

"I should probably apologize better before anything else," Al told me. "I'm really, really-"

"Don't be silly, Al! You don't need to apologize to me! It can't have been anything _that_ serious!" I chuckled at his joke.

He eyed me nervously. "If you say so, Adel. The truth is-"

"Good morning you two!" An overly cheerful Roy walked into the room, stretching.

"Mustang," I growled in annoyance. I had _almost_ found out. Al shook his head wearily, and let out a gust of air he had apparently been holding.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" Roy asked innocently, smiling in a beatific way that made me think he was a homosexual. Except I knew he wasn't. He was just trying to get on my nerves.

"Not at all, Colonel Mustard."

"You're one to talk, vomit canon!

"Turd!"

"Turd farmer!"

If you listened closely, you could hear a quiet, voice saying, "Calm down, you two, calm down! Adel? Colonel?"

We promptly ignored him.

"Turd MONKEY!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're a turd farmer that farms turd monkeys!"

"Well you're a bas_turd_ who doesn't eve-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"

We both turned in silent surprise as Al's temper finally surfaced.

"You guys are like a married couple! Geez! I have something to say, you know!"

We were both completely unphazed at Al's 'married couple' comment. _That_ one had been used before.

I hesitantly sat back down in my chair, guilty.

"What I _wanted_ to say was..... Adel, I can't believe you're so dense! Of course I attached Ed's soul to _you're_ body! Couldn't you guess by the sigil on your neck?"

"YOU DID WHAT?" I shrieked, ready to slap Al across the face. Then I remembered that this was Al the goody-two-shoes, Al, my injured friend. Instead I turned to Roy. "Don't tell me you knew all this time?!"

He picked idly at a fingernail. "Of course I knew. What do you take me for, an ass?" I didn't hesitate in slapping him.

Roy rubbed his cheek, wincing and cursing under his breath. I also heard 'violent child' but I didn't really care. I had more pressing matters at hand.

Al seemed to be hyperventilating in the shock of almost being slapped by me. I was inadvertently proud that I was able to induce such fear, but the thought hardly registered as Al's words fully registered in my brain. Ed. Was. Inside. My. Head?

I wasn't exactly sure how to start after the sudden shock. "Ed?" I declaimed. "I know you're there. You'd better come out and say something!"

Something twinged, and it reminded me of the way Den's ears pricked whenever someone called him from far away. I silently urged Ed on.

_Adel?_

That was Ed's voice, no doubt about it. "You little bastard, why didn't you tell me before?"

Both Roy and Al stared at me dumbly. I then realized that I was speaking aloud. Ah, hell.

_Watch who you're calling small! Besides, I didn't say anything because then you would think that you were going insane. I needed Al conscious to keep you from losing your wits after you finally found out._

"Oh."

_Honestly, Adel. I didn't think you were that dumb. I was sure you would have been able to gather the answer on your own. What a dolt._

I raised my fist, but realized that I had absolutely no way to punch Ed. A huge disadvantage I was not looking forward to. Not that I was going to let Ed live inside me for long. I sighed, annoyed.

"I'll never be able to have another bath in peace!"

I didn't hear Ed say anything, but I felt myself suddenly blush.

"Hey! That's even more annoying! I can't believe you can influence my emotions!"

_Well, I can only do that if your guards down. You are ultimately trump next to me._

"Good. That's the way it should be."

One glance at Roy's and Al's facial expression made me feel funny. I imagined it might be weird only hearing one side of the conversation. I glared at them. "Do you mind? I'm having a conversation here."

_Hey, don't be mean to Al!_

"He deserves it, after what _he's_ condemned me with! Well, at the very least, you don't take up much space..." I tiredly sat back down in my chair.

_Hey! Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you..._

"This is my body, I have the right to take up space! Remember that you're the house guest who invited _himself_!

_Technically, Al invited me....._

"Remind me of that another time, okay?"

_Not a chance._

Bastard. "Well, you don't have to complain so much."

_I heard that, bitch. I will definitely be claustrophobic after this._

"And I will definitely be paranoid about peeping toms after this!"

_Shut up! It's not like I _want_ to see you naked! Who would?_

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Roy had drifted off into the kitchen, smirking at our bickering. Al had picked up an old automail magazine and was flipping through it lazily.

_Nevermind, Adel. The point is, you have no idea what it's like to be compressed into someone __else's body. I have to share your brain!_

"Is it really that bad?"

_I still have my own knowledge, thoughts, memories, and opinions that make up my entire being and personality. I have been trying to keep them hidden so as to not overwhelm you. It's like trying to hold on to hundreds of shreds of paper in a strong wind. _

"If it's so bothersome, then don't. You have to deal with mine, don't you? Surely I can deal with yours."

_Whatever you say._

Thousands of words and ideas suddenly flooded my mind like a river, or perhaps more accurately, an ocean. Complex diagrams, charts and formulas made sense to me now. I knew everything about alchemy, knowledge gathered by Ed when he entered through the Gate. Sadness, pain, and guilt squeezed my gut, and I bit my lip, trying to hold in a yell. There was too much- How could one eleven year old boy have such a wide vocabulary, know so much? I had absolutely no idea Ed's mind contained this measure of intelligence.

I covered my ears with my hands as yet more words of knowledge gathered, pounding on my already pulsating ear drums.

"EDWARD!" I cried out. A huge force that had been driving constantly downward lifted from me, but the information that Ed had supplied me with remained, as did the pounding headache.

_See? I told you._

"How in the world can someone as small as you know so _much?_ God, that must be torture. Is it always like that?"

_I'm _not_ small. And yes it is torture, but no, it isn't always like that. I'm used to it, and I didn't obtain it all at once. Lots of it was from my dad's old alchemy research books._

"Hey Ed, do you think I could do advanced alchemy now?"

_I don't see why not. Try._

Curious, I knelled on the floor, and after clapping, I pressed my palms to the floor. A wooden statue of Granny emerged from the wood. After a simple inspection, it was easy to see that I had been correct in my hypothesis; Granny was completely accurate down to the last wrinkle.

"Awesome! And without a transmutation circle..."

_Impressive. At least I know you'll be able to protect us._

I rolled my eyes. "Oi, Ed... do you think you could continue giving me some of your knowledge? Maybe.... a couple of shreds everyday. Until they're all gone. Otherwise you'll be uncomfortable... right?" I tried to disguise my concern, but realized that it was a lost cause; Ed could inspect every nook in my brain.

_Fine. Besides, you've already absorbed about half of them. I'm already feeling better._

That would explain the headache.

_"_Um... Adel? Is brother okay?" Al had finished the magazine and I hadn't realized that he was once again listening in on my side of the conversation. He looked sincerely worried.

"Nothing to worry about. He said he's feeling better."

_I wasn't really referring to that..._

"He was feeling bad? Did I do something wrong in the transmutation?!"

"Ah, no... all he meant is he's feeling okay."

"Oh." Al sighed.

_Ask him how his legs are._

"Err... how are your legs, Al?" I smiled.

"Well, naturally, they've felt better, but they only hurt when I move them and right now they're pretty numb. And I feel strangely empty." He also attempted to smile; Al was such an optimist. I could only imagine the fit Ed would be putting on if he and Al's places were reversed.

_I can read your thought, Adel. That's not nice!_

"How's that fair? I wanna read your thoughts!"

_You probably don't want to. _

"Ah, Adel?" Al brought my attention back to him momentarily. He grinned at me. "I'm really glad that I can trust you with my brother's soul! You know he is really important to me, and I know that you can protect him."

"Ah... yeah." I stood uncomfortably and went to the kitchen.

_I have such a cute, loving brother!_

"He's not going to be so cute and loving anymore if you continue to make annoying comments." I muttered, and poured a glass of milk.

_Ew._

I grinned. "I threw up my entire breakfast yesterday, because of you, right?"

_I can't help it. Milk does that to me. And I know what you're thinking, so don't do it!_

"Too late." I gulped down the thick white liquid. I felt like gagging, but I clenched my teeth and rebelled against it. Ed had mentioned that my will was trump- I was going to use that to my advantage as much as I could.

_Why do you hate me?_

"It's what you deserve. So you'd better do what I say in the future, okay?"

_Yes, Ma'am! Just please don't drink any more of that disgustipating liquid!_

Well, it was nice to know that he'd be loyal, at least. Not that he _couldn't_ be loyal, stuck in _my_ body.

Ed didn't say anything more, and neither did I. It was tiring, and I was in need of a bath.

After I'd gone into the bathroom, I covered the mirror with a towel.

"Hey, Ed? You haven't forgotten our friend the milk carton in such a short time, have you?"

_Ehh?! _

"Just keep that in mind right now."

I ran the hot water, and only a few minutes later was I finally sitting, relaxing in the bubbles.

My eyes slid shut, and I was content. "Don't say anything, Ed. It's creepy, hearing voices in your head."

_Like it's any better being stuck in one._

I felt him acknowledge my words after that, and I smiled smugly. He wasn't very hard to blackmail.

I wished I could stay there forever, but I had things to attend to. I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and made my way to my room. As I dressed in overalls and a green t-shirt, Ed suddenly said something.

_Adel! I didn't know your middle name was Walker!_

"BAKA! What are you doing, digging through my brains like that?"

_Well what else am I supposed to do?_

"Still, it's rude."

_Sorry._

I pulled a comb through my hair, and pinned my fringe back with a clip. "Hmph. What's your middle name, anyways?"

_Edgar._

I hadn't actually expected him to reply, and I guessed that meant he really was sorry. "Oh. Well, I suppose it _does_ suit you." I teased. Edward Edgar Elric.

_Not funny__. That was my father's middle name._

"You don't like your father?" I pulled on socks and runners, then grabbed my wide-brimmed straw hat from it's hook.

_My mother's last wish was that she could see him one more time. I'll never forgive him for leaving her._

I felt this was an uncomfortable topic for Ed, and I decided it was probably better not so say anything and leave him to his musings.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked suspiciously as I opened the door.

"I have a part-time job as Mrs. Charles's gardener. She's a bit old and rickety, but she loves flowers, so I offered...."

"Ah.""He resumed his former task of cutting up apples.

"Let Granny know where I've gone, 'kay?" I turned to Al. "Sorry, but I'll have to leave you alone with the old man for a little while. Don't go insane, okay? I'll be back by 1:00!" I ran out the door, laughing as I heard Roy's yell.

"What's with the old man comment?! I'm only 23!"

I was still laughing.

* * *

"Ugh," Al muttered, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. He really hadn't been expecting the pain.

"I think you'd rather go through the pain now, than go through the extreme inconvenience later," I pointed out as Granny and I attached the base of his automail to each leg. He only nodded. Frankly, I was surprised he had been so quiet. Attaching automail could make grown men scream. I'd seen it before. I could only grimace and continue.

The time came late that evening to finally connect Al's nerves. This was the most painful part.

"Al, are you ready?" I asked him in the calmest voice I could muster. Both Granny and I held out hands on a lever.

"Just get it over with," he mumbled, flinching at the thought.

We didn't wait. We cranked the levers. Al jerked on the cot, but didn't scream. I could see he was trying to keep it in.

_Is Al okay?!_ Ed couldn't help but ask. It surprised me- he had been completely silent since morning.

I closed my eyes, feeling sick. I was no longer needed.

I didn't want too reply out loud to Ed's inquiry, so I attempted to answer him through my thoughts.

_Al will be okay. He's strong. I know he'll pull through._

_Reassure him, please. For me._

I turned to Al. Granny had finished as well, and he lay with his eyes closed, breathing hard. I leaned over him, and hugged him. He opened his eyes tiredly.

"It's all okay now."I reassured, pushing his short hair off his sweaty forehead. "You're both alive, and safe. Thank goodness." Al sighed.

"This never would have happened if- if only.....if I'd fought against it..."

_Don't let him blame himself!_ Ed scolded me in worry.

"Al, don't blame yourself. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have known to stop you guys. I'm sorry."

_I didn't say to put the blame on you!_

_Well, am I supposed to say it's your fault, Ed?_

_It is!_

"It makes me sad..." Al whispered. "I want to.... I want to hear brother's voice..."

**A few things; I can't remember Ed's actual middle name, if it was ever mentioned. If you know, **_**please**_** let me know and I will definitely change it. Also, I am wondering if there is too much dialogue, and not enough description. This is going to be a hard factor for me to control, because I could write a conversation between Ed and Adel for hours. I am still going to go back and see what I can change to make there be more description.**

**I am also unsure of Mustang's accurate age. * sweat * I seem to be unsure on a lot of things lately.**

**Somehow, I am feeling that this is very rushed, the reason being I need to finish the prologue (there is no part three) and get started on the real plot. Input?  
**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait. I know it's been a couple weeks. It's just that I've been tight on time and I went away for Christmas. The good news is, I almost have the second chapter complete as well. =] Enjoy! (I'm pretty sure there are no mistakes)**

"Oi! Walker! Get over here!" Roy waved to me as the waitress at the food stand handed him a couple of large sandwiches. I laggardly stood from the fountain edge and raised my heavy feet. I somewhat regretted being so stubborn about wearing my colossal, dusty, and _extremely ratty_ leather hiking boots. It was _hot_ in Lior, and I adored my boots more than _anything_, but I really, _really_ wanted to just kick them off into the horizon right now. They were corpulent, and we had been walking in the middle of the desert all day. Unfortunately, I had put up a huge fuss when Roy suggested that I bring lighter footwear to the desert. Kicking and screaming, the whole damn deal. I would never hear the end of it if I took them off now.

I sauntered over to where Roy and Al where sitting on a concrete bench.

"Here's yours, Walker." Al placed a thick sandwich in my hands. I smiled, despite my sour mood. Al always told me things I wanted to hear, in the way I wanted to hear it.

_Isn't my brother really amazing?  
_

I rolled my eyes at Ed's comment. He often said things like that, and I couldn't help but wonder if those comments were just a facade for Ed's deeper adoration of his brother.

I avidly sunk my teeth into the bun, and grimaced as I recognized an unfavourable flavor within the mass of bread. I, disgusted, spat it onto the hard ground, ignoring it when it sizzled angstily. Both Roy and Al watched with cocked brows as I pulled the sandwich apart, removed the abundance of garlic roast beef and threw it to the crowd of seagulls a little in front of us.

"I feel sorry for brother," Al said unhelpfully. "He loves meat."

_Al is always so considerate._

I glowered. "Well I don't, and he's the one intruding."

Roy chewed thoughtfully. "We all know you only became vegetarian because Ed didn't want you to."

I didn't reply, because of course he was right. Thankfully, Ed had stopped complaining about the lack of meat a couple months ago.

All traces meat gone, I scarfed down the rest. It wasn't anything special in the way of meals, but it was filling and I felt satisfied. Both Roy and Al took longer to eat, savoring it so unlike me.

Roy stood and dusted of his pants, and picking up his large backpack before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Well, what now? We currently have no leads on the philosopher's stone."

"Don't ask us," I grumbled. "_You're_ the one with the military connections."

Al opened his mouth to speak, but Roy retorted. "You know they're not a strong since I quit the military, to help you. Even so, it's too bad we're in the middle of the desert, _Adel_." He turned away and began to walk down the road. I glared at him, though he couldn't see it.

I hurried after him, Al at my side. "Don't call me Adel!" I yelled.

"Why shouldn't I?!" Roy called over his shoulder carelessly. I sighed, and didn't reply.

Ed finally reappeared. _Adel_, he teased.

_Milk._

_You don't have the money to buy any._

Too bad that was the truth.

_You're too annoying, Ed._

_Well I had to live a girls head when she was having a rebellious phase._

_It wasn't a rebellious phase!_

_Then what was it? You started to insist everyone call you Walker, started wearing those awful boots, and you made that patchwork sundress that you wear and wash everyday._

I had fallen behind Al and Roy, so I picked up my pace. _I wasn't rebelling. I just..... needed something different. It might also have had to do with the fact I had _you_ living inside me. And besides, __that was a couple years ago.... I was... thirteen?_

Ed didn't reply though. I had caught up to my companions, and they had frozen in place. I blinked dumbly, and then noticed the reason.

There was a procession promenading down the street. At the head was a beautiful woman, clad in extravagant black robes laden with black lace. Her long, elegant, golden brown hair trailed down her back. Heavy, leaden jewels adorned her slim fingers, and a silver Rosary around her neck reflected the bright sunlight.

She was flanked by two others, who were identical in appearance with the exception of their gender – one male and one female. A little father behind them was a single file line of men, also wearing black robes though they were far simpler. They all wore their hair cropped short, and a single, uniform diamond pierced their left ears.

We shuffled back as the ominous group passed by. I squinted my eyes at the woman's face, but I couldn't recognize her. Her eyes were dark, and clouded.

A teenage boy shambled past, but I caught his arm.

"Who're they?" I asked him quietly. His eyebrows shot up in surprise mingled with amazement.

"You really haven't heard of Sister Catherine?!" He grinned. "Tourists, eh? Ah, well. That's Sister Catherine doing her daily procession of the city, when she collects donations, heals the sick, repairs things that are broken. That sort of stuff. It's a real miracle that she ever came to this city! It used to be an awful dump, that much I'll say. Anwho, those two behind her are the two Apostles, James and Jamie the Less. They go with her _everywhere_, I've never seen them apart. Of course, James and Jamie are twins, but-"

"Did you say _Apostles_?" I asked, the skepticism obvious on my tongue. I glanced doubtfully at Roy and Al, but they looked equally confused.

"That's right. We have all twelve of them living in our church, and Sister Catherine. You know, they can all perform miracles. Like, magic and stuff. It's really cool- they can turn water into wine and everything! I've even seen them bring animals and _people_ back to life."

"That's impossible." I narrowed my eyes. "Life goes one direction, and one direction only. When you die, you're dead forever."

"And what do you know?" He challenged. "Why don't you go see it for yourselves?!" He turned away and hurried into the crowd, muttering, "Damn outsiders."

"Listen, fool-" I yelled after the boy, but Roy silenced me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Something smells."

Al's eyebrows were pulled into a tight line. "_Apostles?_ Roy's right. I think we really should pay _Sister Catherine_ and her twelve Apostles a visit."And that boy said that they could return people and animals to life. They could have possession of a-"

"Philosopher's Stone," I completed Al's thought. Both Roy and and Al nodded.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the boy again. Swiftly, and feigning absentmindedness I stuck out my left foot. He tumbled to the ground in a heap.

_A bit unnecessary,_ Ed pointed out.

_Ah, who cares_.

The boy stood up stiffly and glared at me from beneath his overgrown bangs. "You again, bitch?"

I ignored his insult and grinned to my ears. "Hey, you know, I changed my mind. I really wanna learn the goodness of god an all that, so can you take me to the church?" I patted him on the head a moment he was astonished, but then shrugged.

"People sure are strange 'round here." He turned to Roy and Al. "You too?" They nodded, smiling also.

"Well, Sister Catherine won't be back at the church for probably another hour, but Jaine will be there."

We began to walk with him. "Who's she?"

"Jaine is Sister Catherine's adviser, though she's an Apostle. Don't worry, she's really nice."

"I'm sorry," Roy asked suddenly. "What was your name?"

"Oh! I'm Clay. You are...?"

"Roy Mustang."

Clay looked pointedly at me. "Walker," I muttered, and Al followed suit.

"So, Clay.... you _do _know that it's impossible for Apostles to exist on earth? I mean..." I looked away, expecting Clay to explode again.

"I've seen them! They must be real! And the _things_ they can _do_..." Clay smiled. "You guys could even stay there. In the church, I mean. They have a bunch of rooms for travelers."

Al looked to the ground. "Aren't you a little too informed, Clay?"

Clay looked towards the sky, eyes shining. "Well you see, I spend a lot of time with Sister Catherine. She brought my mother back to life, and I go to the church with offerings everyday."

Al head shot up. "And now? Is your mom still with you...?"

"Well, right after she was brought back, she said that she didn't remember me, or my dad, and that she wanted to leave. So she packed up and left Lior." Clay scratched his head uncomfortably. "But, I got to see her smile again. That's all that I wanted. I just hope that she's living a happy life somewhere else."

We didn't talk after that, but instead mulled over his words. It's possible, that with a stone, that you could possess a dead body, make it talk, then let it leave. A clever way to gain the trust of civilians. We were all thinking the same thing; alchemy.

* * *

There was a loud, coherent knocking on the thick oak door. Jaine looked up from her paper work and adjusted her monocle.

"Come in," she called harmoniously. The door swung open.

"Oh, Clay! It's good to see you again. I'm sorry, but sister Catherine is out."

"I know," Clay said. "I have some friends who want to learn about Christianity."

"Oh?"

Clay stepped aside, revealing Roy, Al, and me.

Jaine smiled sweetly. To my eyes, she was an innocent old woman. Her grey hair was pulled into a bun, and her face hung with wrinkles. "I welcome you to our church, friends. Is there anything specific I can help you with?" she offered kindly. I wondered what sort of person was beneath her obvious facade.

Roy stepped forward graciously. I couldn't help but feel jealous at his elegance that I lacked so utterly. "Roy Mustang at your service, good lady. Well you see, we've heard so much about you and your Apostles. I was raised a Christian, but abandoned it after taking up alchemy. I think now, it would be good to refresh my memory." I was sure that something extra had flashed behind her eyes as Roy mentioned alchemy.

"I'm glad to help such a courteous man as you," she folded her hands in front of her, and my eyes were drawn to the gaudy, silver ring on her parchment fingers that sported a large, reflective red stone.

The Philosopher's Stone.

I automatically took a stride toward her cheerfully, and taking my place next to Roy.

"Hello. I haven't introduced myself- how rude of me! My name is Walker Rockbell. I'm an eager learner, The Eiderdown Alchemist, and I want to become the smartest girl ever! So can you please show me a miracle?"

I didn't dare look at Roy expression of what I knew would be exasperation. He insisted the fact that I was the Eiderdown Alchemist was a complete embarrassment.

"I see I have a State Alchemist on my hands! And so you too! You are such a cute child! Well-" It took all of my willpower not to mutilate her innocent little raisin face right then and there. "- I can show you this." Jaine picked up her delicate china teacup, and for a moment all I could see was a familiar iridescent blue. When it faded, she held in her hands a shiny, beaver felt top hat. I almost gasped in spite of myself.

She had ignored the alchemic law of equivalent exchange. She had performed alchemy without a transmutation circle, just as Alphonse could. Were those privileges given by the stone, or what she simply some creepy exception?

"That's surely a miracle. Do you think... maybe, you could bring an insect back to life? I've always wanted to see it, and I'm inyerested in bio-alchemy." I needed an answer to my most important question. This would determine everything.

Jaine beamed, and her hand became a blur as it slammed palm down on her mahogany desk. For a moment, I had thought that she was angry at my request, but I saw upon closer inspection that she held a common house spider between her thumb and forefinger. With her remaining hand, she extracted a sewing needle from a pin cushion in a drawer, and slowly speared the arachnid. I winced as the spider squirmed in pain.

"Shhh, my child," Jaine whispered soothingly to the spider as it curled into a ball, dead. Carefully, I watched her cup it in her hands. The blue light returned, and when it had gone the spider was scurrying up Jaine's arm. I gaped in amazement.

"You're truly amazing!" Clay exclaimed eagerly. I glanced for the first time in nearly five minutes to Roy, but there was no longer doubt on his face. Al had also come up beside him, and the boys face was sad, and grim. I saw him clench his hands into fists. I then remembered that Ed was being strangely quiet.

_Edward? What do you think?_

_I think this _'Jaine'_ person is a bug fat phony._

_A sophisticated was to put it, Ed, but yes, I agree. The stone on her ring, it's the Philosopher's Stone. But what about the spider? Did it actually come back to life?_

_Nah. That was only a temporary illusion. It's probably dead again by now._

_As I thought. _After all, Alphonse and I knew better than anyone the price of human transmutation. It was the same with animals and insects. And, Clay's mother had left town immediately following her resurrection.

"I imagine that the three of you will be needing a room?" Jaine stood up, and smoothed the unnatural pleats in her skirt. "Or perhaps two?" she delivered an implied look in my direction. I almost stuck my tongue out at her sickly sweet face.

"One will be enough, miss," Roy said without expression. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, and smirked at me. I scowled.

"He's not a paedophile, you know."

She ignored my comment and proceeded to lead us out of her office.

* * *

"Ah," Roy sighed as he sprawled face-down on the bed. I came in behind him, setting the large leather suitcase that we all shared against the wall. The room was simple with stone walls and wooden floors, a rug, a chesterfield and a queen sized bed. The faint aroma of cinnamon and cloves hung in the air. Nice, considering I knew Jaine was suspicious of us.

_Suspicion lies only in the minds of the guilty,_ Ed told me.

_Touche._

"So?" Alphonse laid down wearily on the couch. "What's the verdict?"

"Did you see her ring?" I asked, leaning against the wall and tucking a lock of brown hair behind my ear. "I think it was her Philosopher's Stone."

"Her ring?" Roy turned over and propped himself up on an elbow. "I didn't notice, though that's a plausible hypothesis. For sure, she's a phony alchemist. That spider resurrection was only temporary, but she ignored the laws of equivalent exchange. I don't know what else it could be."

I nodded. "Ed said as much. So, we have to get it from her somehow."

"Isn't that rude to steal it from her, though?" Alphonse asked apprehensively.

"Are you kidding?" Roy blurted in disbelief. "That old hag smelled like _Turkish delight_. Somehow I think she doesn't deserve the stone. Besides, each man for his own. That's my motto."

I scratched my head. "Hey, if it's each man for his own, then why are you here? It's not like you have anything to gain from help Al and I." Not that I wasn't necessarily disagreeing with Roy, but I thought I had a pretty good point.

He sighed. "There has to be _someone_ to supervise you monkeys. Who knows what sort of trouble you two would get into if I wasn't here to set you straight?"

I folded my arms stubbornly. "We can get off just fine without _you_ here slowing us down! Ed thinks so too."

_I didn't say a word!_ Ed objected crossly.

_But it helped my argument._

_To what _gain_, Adel?_

_When are you ever going to stop calling me Adel?_ I sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm sure Ed's right, whatever you two are arguing about," Al told me in a helpful tone, though it was _very_ unhelpful.

"Ah, never mind. So when are we going to steal it?"

I just noticed then that Roy was standing near the door. It heard a rattle, and he scratched his head. "Locked."

"Well, maybe we should try gaining her trust first," Alphonse said. Roy sauntered back to the bed. "Okay. That'll make things easier. We'll try in a couple days. In the meantime, I'm tired."

"That's right," I remembered. "We only have _one room_, Roy."

"Do you mind sharing the bed with Alphonse? I'll take the couch tonight, but I will just stay here for now. I'm only napping after all." Roy yawned and turned over on his side, and was snoring within seconds.

I went and sat on the couch beside Al, and stared out the window behind it with him. All was calm.

I really didn't mind sharing a bed with Al. He was still on the verge of puberty, and he was more like a brother to me. Anyways, I was more focused on other issues- like the stone that would be soon in our possession. I hadn't mentioned the fact that we could easily create a new, unlocked door, the three of us being fairly accomplished alchemists. I wondered why Roy had accepted a long wait so easily. I knew he couldn't overlook making a new door. He wasn't dumb, despite his outer character. Besides, it didn't matter. I would just sneak out tonight, and take it from the old lady in her sleep. Piece of cake.

_You never stop looking for trouble, do you?_

_This is for your benefit as well as mine._

_You should really learn how to be patient._

_You learn how to be less irritating!_

_Are you saying that I am never annoyed by you?_

_Even so..._

I recognized a change in his attitude. _It's funny... you'd think that we'd be able to put up with each other easier since we've been together 24/7 for four years. We are constantly analyzing each others actions, emotions and thoughts. We probably know each other better than anybody in all of Amestris. Yet, we are still so distant..._

I almost replied with a smart ass remark to ease the uncomfortable tension between us, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Ed was being truly sincere, a rare occurrence, and I thought I might as well savor it.

_I heard that, _Ed chuckled.

* * *

_You really shouldn't do this without Mustang and Alphonse,_ insisted my friendly little conscience, i.e. Edward Elric as I dressed quietly. I could hear Roy's loud snores behind me on the bed (he had not bothered to move after his nap as he had reassured us- instead I had slept on the couch) and I hoped to keep it that way.

_Well it doesn't seem as though they really give a damn, so I might as well get it myself!_ I lectured Ed, though I knew he was only worried I'd get caught or hurt. I wasn't so good in hand-to-hand combat, if you weren't counting the use alchemy. I could beat almost anyone in alchemy. The only downfall was that I couldn't transmute without a circle, unlike Al who had passed through The Gate itself. However, I had a pair of scruffy brown gloves that had white transmutation circles on them just in case. I carried an extra pair in the pocket of my dress.

I still wore my old boots, because, no matter their inconvenience, I had really learned how to clonk someone in the head with them. Underneath were some tall, thick, grahy and black knee socks that I wore when it was cold. I turned to make sure Al was still curled on his side beside Roy before carefully pulling my hair into a tight bun, not overlooking a single strand. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything about my bangs.

_This is a really bad idea._

I sighed. Ed was such a bother. _I'm not going to listen to you._

I scrupulously crept toward the door. Pressing my hands against the bare wall beside it, the wall instantly transformed into another door. I opened it, and changed it back into a wall on the other side.

_I can't believe it!_ Ed shrieked. _You don't even have a weapon!_

_I have a brain. Besides, what an old lady gonna be able to do to me?_

_I have a feeling that she is more dangerous than you seem to think. Don't you have anything metal and sharp?_

_I have a screwdriver hidden in my left boot._

_What the hell is that? A screwdriver?! God, you _are_ hopeless._

_Thanks. You too._

I focused in on my surroundings. The hallway continued on either side of me, and completely identical.

"Which way, Ed?" I whispered out loud as I glanced apprehensively in both directions.

_QUIET! How would I know?_

I quickly came up with a solution. _Chose a number between one and ten._

_Uh... seven._

_Left it is then._ I turned and began cheerfully down the corridor.

_How in the world did you come up with that?_

_Easy. Right is the the even numbers, and left is the odd numbers._

I didn't think Ed was expecting such a simple explanation. _Oh._

I had to block out Ed temporarily, and listened as I walked.

The only sounds were the harsh wind against the windows, my ragged, ecstatic breath and my footsteps. I remained undiscovered, to my relief. Too bad I had a very long way to go.

_*****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!*****_

**Okay, so it turns out I made a few mistakes in the prologue. I have gone back and edited them accurately. To make it easier for those of you who read the prologue before I updated it, here is what I changed;**

**I'd thought that Ed was eleven during the transmutation, and Al was ten, when they were both supposed to be a year younger. I wanted to make Adel/Walker one year older than Ed, so I said she was twelve but she is actually _eleven_.**

**I had mentioned that Mustang was 32. I've decided that 32 is too old. So I changed it to 23. **

**I SPELLED HOHENHEIM WRONG! So I fixed it. **

**Here is a summary of everybody's ages.**

_**ACCIDENT:**_

_**Ed= 10 years**_

_** Al= 9 years**_

_**Adel/Walker= 11 years**_

_** Roy= 23 years**_

_**REALITY: **_

_**Al= 13 years turning fourteen**_

_**Adel/Walker= 15 years turning sixteen**_

_** Roy= 27 years turning twenty-eight **_

_**Ed's frozen as a ten year old, though same intelligence level as Adel/Walker**_

**Feel free to ask any questions.**

**I previously believed that it was irritating to readers to always ask for reviews. Recently, though, I have decided otherwise. This is because I always feel really happy when I recieve a review r when someone favorites my stories. I know that there are those of you out there who are reading my stories and NOT REVIEWING. Maybe this is because you don't like them, or because you are lazy. Whatever your opinion, I would still like you to review with your honest thoughts. **

**So I ask you now; PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 2

**YAY! Finally another update! I have worked hard to overcome my temporary writers block. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Xcetera, my lovely home editor! I love her sooo much! ^^ BTW, you should all go read her recent series of drabbles, called 'How Do You Spell Love?' They are really cute and funny, although the first two are pretty sad. Although if you are anti - EdWin, I would not suggest them. Or maybe I still would.**

**Anyways, please enjoy, and please review!  
**

Jaine had told us how to find the room she slept in. She'd told us, and now I was there. Her door was _right in front of me_. But I wasn't sure if I really should open it.

_Why don't you turn around, and go back to sleep?_ Of course, Ed had never ceased his worried nagging. I promptly ignored him, and breathed deeply until my chest burned.

I had to do this. I cautiously reached for the doorknob and twisted.

_You can still turned back, Adel! Just say that you were sleep walking!_

I opened the door a crack.

_Shh, Ed! And don't call me Adel._

I listened very carefully, and to my dismay the light was on. I froze.

I opened the door a little wider after the silence remained, and noticed that she was not there. My shoulders slumped in both relief and disappointment.

As I entered the room, I noticed that it was completely normal, albeit cluttered. Shelves and tables were covered in books, loose papers and other various chochkeyes. It was a tiny room too, and the bed was untouched.

_Maybe she doesn't have to sleep,_ Ed joked, more relaxed now.

_What, like Dracula or something? _I quietly dug through some drawers for anything useful. Research, maybe, if she really did have a Philosopher's Stone.

There was only junk in the drawers; magazine cutouts and cake recipes mostly, along with a bottle of unscented shampoo. I glanced under the bed to find nothing, and moved onto the rest of the room.

The books were average, containing a total of six bibles (one in Hebrew). I quickly skimmed the mass of papers on her desk, and, brushing some to the floor, began to dig. These were more informative- I grabbed anything that I could find that said _Philosopher's Stone_ on it.

I then noticed a book on the floor, and picked it up. It was open to a page with a complicated diagram and some hand written notes. I carefully tucked it under my arm, and stood to scan the shelves a last time.

"Hello, Adel."

I knocked a few ornaments on the shelf to the floor, and they shattered as I whirled around.

_Adel, I knew this would happen!_

I stared at the unfamiliar woman in confusion, and saw behind her an open door- a second door.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, backing away while wracking my brain for martial arts knowledge.

The stunning beautiful woman flipped her shoulder length raven blue hair and smiled slyly.

"I know many things about you Adel. Or, the Eiderdown Alchemist, as you are well known as in Central."

I couldn't help but stare at the woman. Her stock straight navy hair and straight bangs framed a devilishly pale face, whist she wore a clingy, blood red dress and black, full length gloves. Her teeth shone unnaturally white in a smirk.

A flawlessly beautiful creature.

_What do I do, Ed?_ My tongue had long gone dry.

_Just do something, you dolt!_

I swallowed. "Tell me who you are," I demanded.

She stepped closer. "Such a poor, forlorn child. I'm surprised you haven't recognized me."

_Is that Jaine?!_ Ed exclaimed. I gaped. But how? ...

_Ah, that's right. She's an Apostle._

"So you _have _remembered." I gasped as a cold, clothed hand stroked my neck. "Now give me back those notes."

Upon instinct, my knee came up and I rammed into her. She staggered, and I made a dash for the door.

My attack seemed to have a very minimal effect on her, unlike it would on an average human, although I had a horrible, sinking feeling that Jaine was far from normal, fueled by the fact she had caught up to me in literally seconds.

In all the commotion, my bootlace had become untied. I tripped on it and fell to the ground, conveniently dodging Jaine's swipe with her arm just in time. I heard her growl as she skidded to a stop about twenty feet away, and I carefully stood, aware of my left ankle which twinged slightly.I sighed. I really didn't need a sprain right now.

I took my chance and looked around the room. A huge domed space, the ceiling was probably sixty feet tall and equally wide. To one side were stairs leading to a massive platform surrounded by cast iron rails. The walls were charcoal black with gold trim while the carpet was a royal red. It seemed Ed had completely forgotten his voice, and instead was worriedly spectating. I was grateful for one less distraction.

"A troublesome child," Jaine declaimed, hands on her hips. "Just like a monkey."

"Watch who you call a monkey, you spoiled whore!" I scathed, wiping the sweat from my brow and slowly reaching towards my boots.

"Call me what you like; it'll all be worth the while when I rip out your throat."

"As if." I now held my trusty screwdriver in my hand. She smirked, probably expecting my to throw it at her, and miss. A shock of blue surrounded me as I transmuted it into a slender serrated knife.

_Clever of you- but somehow I don't think that'll stop her._

_I was kind of expecting an old woman, Edward!_

I glared at Jaine.

"All I need is your ring, and I'll leave quietly. It's a Philosopher's Stone, ne?"

"Like I would hand it over to a brat like you."

"Well what are you planning to do with it?!" I demanded.

She smiled. "See, I have my own plans concerning the stone. I must possess it to control Sister Catherine and the remainder of the Apostles. Otherwise, they would no longer do my bidding."

"And why would you need them to do your bidding?" I blinked, and suddenly she was standing on the platform fifty feet away.

"You do ask a lot of questions, don't you? Well, I'm currently trying to turn this city into upheaval. I can only do that by gathering followers and gaining the trust and faith of the citizens. So I made Sister Catherine my pawn, possessing her to act the saviour of the town, until we have the entire population at our disposal."

"That does sound rather maniacal- _but where is Sister Catherine now?_"

Jaine smirked. "I have to keep her locked up, for my own safety. If she ever escaped or broke my control, I would be exposed to the entire community, and that's no fun." Her eyebrows raised higher than I had thought possible, and her voice cracked with hysteria. She had obviously snapped into insanity long ago.

I rubbed my forehead. "Why the hell do you need the entire world under your command? It really just makes your life more complicated, I guarantee it."

"Quiet, scum." Jaine glowered beneath her curtain of hair, and dashed towards me. I stumbled to the left, wincing as my ankle burned.

She started again towards me, and I touched my hands to the ground, aware of the concrete beneath the cushion surface. A stone spike rose up in an instant and it impaled her from the bottom. I gasped, as I was only intending an obstacle. What if Jaine _died?_ I'd never killed _anything_ in my entire life. Even if she _did_ have a Philosopher's Stone, I could never...

She choked as blood dripped out of her mouth, staining her lips.

"Where're your little friends now, Jaine?" I asked.

"When you and your friends arrived, I sent the other eleven Apostles away as soon as I had you to your room. You were too suspicious, and I knew you were a threat from the beginning. Especially the paedophile." She smiled through the wet blood, and it was nearly too late before I noticed that she was looking at something- _someone_- behind me.

I recognized the woman clad in black immediately, and I jumped back in alarm, as her hands had been hovering strangely close to my neck. I stared, horrified as Sister Catherine advanced on me.

"Come here, child. This is the will of God..." she whispered.

"I thought you kept her locked up," I growled at Jaine, eyes darting back and forth from her to Sister Catherine.

She laughed. "I have no obligations to tell _you_ the truth."

At first, I was surprised that she could speak. But of course she could. Jaine was an Apostle, she wouldn't die from something so trivial. I chucked my knife at her rashly, and it embedded itself deeply in her forehead. She pulled it out in one, quick movement and threw it to the floor.

"How mean of you," she mused, and pulled herself off of my spike. I watched with wide eyes as her skin closed up within seconds, leaving the remains only of blood. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Sister Catherine crumple to the floor like a rag doll, and I choked on my spit. Glowering at Jaine, I swiftly recovered.

"I'm tired of playing your games," I told her angrily. She grinned maniacally, and Sister Catherine sailed across the room and slammed into the wall..

"But we've only just begun."

I looked around frantically for her figure, and screamed when I realized too late that she was behind me. Dashing forward, she slashed my side open as I turned, eyes wide. I clenched my teeth and pursued, ignoring the extremity of my pain.

We were locked in a battle of close proximity, me dodging or blocking with my forearms and occasionally throwing in a badly aimed punch, while Jaine slashed relentlessly.

My eyes searched for her weapon, but I found none. However, her forearms had morphed into strange, grotesque shapes that were mostly a blur. I gasped in confusion and fatigue as she gradually was backing me into the wall.

_Careful, Adel! She's transmuted her own flesh!_

_Is that even possible?_

_For her it is. Focus!_

_A bit difficult when I have an idiot rambling away in my ear!_

My breath was ragged, and I was running out of ideas. Jaine hadn't even broken a sweat, and was completely unharmed. My mind raced for a solution.

The wall was continually advancing on us (or so it seemed at the time). With a spurt of inspiration, I transmuted the carpet to marble, and I slid underneath her, between her legs, and kicked her from behind. Inevitably, Jaine slipped to the ground while I suddenly held a stone spear in my hand. I stabbed it through her to the ground. Without anything else to do, I sprinted away, and noticed something I hadn't before; the floor was hollow underneath. Rolling to the floor, my hands emitted a blue flash and I had fallen through, the opening sealing itself behind me.

I was now in a very long, stone corridor, lit by moonlight. On impulse, I rushed to one of the many small windows and pulled off the cross gartered iron grate, and hastily transmuted it into a long, sharp jousting pole sort weapon. After taking a moment to catch my breath, I tuned in my hearing. Quietly, I crept up the hall until I could hear Jaine's hollow footsteps above me. I leaped, hands extended as the ceiling disintegrated and I landed on the solid ground of the domed room. Surprising Jaine, I ran her through with my long, pointy stick and flung her across the open space. I was amazed at my own strength, though it had mostly to do with leverage.

Every muscle in my body burned with exhaustion, but I dashed towards Jaine's motionless body. I stabbed her in the face, suddenly filled with an ardent anger towards the woman. Her blood pooled out of each wound as every time I withdrew my weapon I only impaled her again. I could feel an ache in my head, a pain too terrible to describe. I tried to resist my actions, tried to stop, but I couldn't. Jaine didn't speak, but every time the metal sunk into her flesh, her fingers twitched, which was my only solace. I finally collapsed to my knees, tears streaming down my sweat streaked face though I had no idea why. I raised my weapon a last time. My eyes fell shut, and I could feel myself wavering.

"Stop."

My lips recoiled, and I turned to the voice with wild eyes.

"NO!" I shrieked, and with my last ounce of strength I pounced on the man who stood nearly ten feet away. I tackled him, and felt my spear enter his chest. I heard a loud yell of pain, and a snap, then a deafening boom._ And then the heat...._

_But who was I?_

_The heat was engulfing me..._

_I was a beast._

_A horrible, vulgar beast._

_The heat ate me up like Satan's pet..._

_Who was I....?_

* * *

My head throbbed.

I could feel my steady pulse at my temples and my feet.

I was sore and stiff.

I was alive.

"Gah..." I mumbled, sitting up slowly, and wincing at the sharp pain in both my sides. The light was bright against my groggy eyes, and I held my hand over them slightly so I could look around.

I was lying on a thin mat on the ground in the sand. Someone had covered me in a light blanket, and the sun was was pleasantly warm against my tingling skin.

We were in the middle of the desert. Hills of sand surrounded us, sheltering us from the harm of wind. My memories from last night flooded my brain, and I thought that we musn't be far from Lior. Thought, there was a little problem in the 'we' part of that phrase. Alphonse was nowhere to be seen.

It was then I noticed that there was another mat beside me, and Roy was sleeping on it soundly. He and Al must have taken me here and set up camp. It was a bit unusual, though, for Roy to be sleeping while Al was out doing the work. He almost always insisted on doing the practical chores himself, with the exception of cooking, which Al and I usually took care of.

I examined my body carefully, analyzing my injuries. I soon discovered by some finger prodding that I probably had several broken ribs, and I had a deep slice in my opposite side. My ankle had been bandaged up too, and I didn't know if it was broken or sprained. I was almost too scared to test it, but I knew that was ridiculous and I was starved.

I stood apprehensively, and applied a little weight to my foot. It twinged slightly.

I sighed. A sprained ankle was going to slow us down, but at least it wasn't broken. Anyways, I hadn't gotten any major injuries for awhile, so it was due time.

I dug through Roy's backpack for our bag of trail mix (the kind with raisins) and hobbled up one of the sandhills. Al shouldn't be so far that I couldn't see him from there.

I sat down at the top, and ripped the bag open. A few almonds spilled out, and I hastily covered them with sand. As I chewed thoughtfully, I suddenly realized that Ed hadn't said anything to me yet.

_Edward?_ I called, but I couldn't even feel his presence.

"Ed?" I said out loud, sitting up straighter but then cringing.

_Fine. If you want to keep to yourself for a while, that's fine._ My lip fell into a pout subconsciously.

I must have been really out of it, because it took me another couple minutes to notice that I couldn't see Lior or Alphonse from my lookout.

* * *

God. Fatigue was sinful.

Naturally, I had fallen asleep at the crest of that sandhill, waiting for a glimpse of Al. Or maybe I had passed out from dehydration. Either one was highly plausible. But when I came to, I was lying on my mat again. I wondered if I may have been hallucinating, or if I had dreamed it. Well, it was irrelevant at the moment- Alphonse was there, carefully preparing dinner in the dim light.

I sat up, disgruntled to discover that at the very least, my injuries had been real. "Al?"

He glanced up at me searchingly, and then continued his chore. "How are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Uh.... well I guess I'm pretty good, considering what could have happened." I scratched my head guiltily. I was waiting for the lecture, but it didn't come. I guess I had that to look forward to when Roy woke up.

Al smiled. "I'm surprised that you were that lucky. Against an opponent of that caliber, you would normally end up as something close to mincemeat."

"Thanks, Al." I shuffled to his side awkwardly, so as to not anger my wounds.

_He's right you know._

_ED!_

_Hello....?_

_Ah, sorry. It's just that I dreamed (I think) that I couldn't hear you in my head anymore._

_Oh... is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
_

"So, what's for dinner, Al?" I inquired cheerily, ignoring Ed's question. I mean, my life could be a lot worse.

He spared me a measured gaze. "How can you act so beatific, Walker?"

My smile faded. "Am I supposed to feel sad?"

"Well, you nearly killed Roy."

I frowned, and glanced at Roy's sleeping figure, hidden by the blanket. _"What?!"_

Al rubbed his eyes. "You..... went slightly delirious, during your fight with Jaine, and you were... stabbing her." He grimaced at the memory. "When we had figured out where you had gone, we came as soon as time allowed. But when Roy told you to stop, you kind of..... attacked."

My eyes widened as it all came rushing back.

* * *

"There's something messed up with that girl!" Jaine paced the dark and lurid room briskly. Eleven men and one woman stood in a strict line before her.

"She's just another military _dog_, nothing to worry about, Jaine," A tall, lean man suggested.

"No, Peter! She different from the others we've encountered... like she's too good at alchemy, or something! She didn't need a transmutation circle, and there is something strangely familiar about her!" Jaine pursed her lips in frustration, refusing to make eye contact with the people in front of her.

"It's on a very rare occasion that your instincts have failed you Jaine. Perhaps you should investigate this girl...?" A thin, eccentric young boy stepped forward, flipping aside his long vividly colored braid. ,

Jaine stopped mid-step, and turned to face the line. Her trademark deadly smile lingered on her lips.

"A worthy suggestion, Bartholomew. Would you, perhaps, be able to take care of the research? I have other matters to attend."

"But where would I find such information?"

She turned away. "I have faith in you, Bartholomew- you are, indeed, quite _imaginative_."

He nodded silently, smirking, and his yellow eyes flashed before they blurred and vanished.

**I always want input on my writing. So, all reviewer will receive virtual cupcakes! Yummie!**

**And no, you're not going insane. I changed my summary.  
**

**Happy New Years, everyone!  
**


End file.
